Sink or Swim
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: Lily fears she has growing feeling for James, but she won't address them. What happens when her best friends shart to notice, and decide to do something about it?
1. Do friends know best?

**Name of story from song called: Sink or Swim by Tyrone Wells**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter (except Cat and Nikki, they are my own creation)**

_Lily's point of view_

Sitting there in class and listening to a teacher is one thing, but sitting there in class and listening to the teacher while having to sit next to Potter is a totally different adventure.

For one he's a jerk, not to me, but to my ex-best friend, (they can both burn in hell together)

For another, he is annoying, he asks me every two seconds, not giving me anytime to breathe.

He is ARROGANT. He acts like he owns the place, and knows that he can get almost any girl he wants. But at the same time he is smart, and he knows he is. That's the sad part about it, he doesn't even have to try.

My name is Lily Evens, and I am fed up with this crap, so let the fun begin.

_James' Point of view_

Please, god, if you are real I am begging you, please let Lily go out with me this year. I know for this I have done no wrong, but to love and care for someone so deeply is truly excruciating pain. My heart needs her to feel alive, and my soul needs her to be complete. My life my desire, there will be nothing she is the apple of my eye, as cliché as it sounds. But I love her.

I slide in next to her and start scribbling a note.

_James_

_**Lily**_

_**Sirius**_

_Hey Lily, you look radiant today. You're positively glowing._

_**Shut it, Potter. Nice try but I am not interested.**_

_What is it beyond you to take an f'ing complement without passing it off as me trying to seduce you? Really, Lily, I was not planning on asking you out. I was just saying that you look nice, because you do._

_**Sorry, James, I just thought, well because you usually do, you know what. Never mind**_

_**Whoa mate! She called you James, which my friend is a big step up from Potter and Arrogant toerag. **_

_Stuff it Padfoot. Okay!_

_**Geez man! Get your panties out of a twist I was just saying**_

_**Yeah Potter, he was just saying. Besides I felt that an apology needed to be addressed on a first name basis. Now if you don't mind some of us like to continue our work thank you very much.**_

"Ms. Evans" McGonagall said addressing me. "The note please"

My eyes widened in surprise but I handed her the note. Surely I was going to get in trouble for this. Thanks again to Potter.

She opened the folded piece of parchment and started reading it out loud. Yeah there was nothing embarrassing in the note itself, but the whole concept of getting caught was what was making me blush.

"It's okay" Cat said putting an arm on my shoulder. "Just don't get caught next time" She gave me one of her adoring smiles. As I laughed and said,

"Who says there is going to be a next time"

She pushed her bleach blonde hair out of her eyes as she giggled. "No one"

Nikki on the other hand just shook her head, as she finished her assignment finally. She looked up from her owl that was now a chair and said "Face it Lily, you dig smart guys that have black hair and glasses, and that is exactly why you are in love with James, he fits the perfect description, of that guy. Also you want someone who adores you for who you are and is fully committed which is another reason why you won't go for him, you yourself are afraid that you won't be fully committed, it's not that James won't be, it's the fact that you're afraid you won't."

"What are you Nick, a shrink?" She laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Am I right?" She said smiling at me.

"Not even close" I shook my head sadly. The truth of the matter was, I'm afraid that for once she is right.


	2. Let the game's begin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone except Cat and Nikki, they were born from my own creative mind.**

~~Lily's POV~~

The most annoying thing in the world in the fact that you know that you are in love with someone you absolutely despise. The fact knowing is worse because when you don't know that is fine, but then you realize that everyone else does know. How that make sense I don't know, but it just does.

As I laid there contemplating on what should be done was when I realized, that even though I maybe in love with that arrogant jerk James Potter, he may only be in it for the chase. The game that may be harder for him than he lets on, also that maybe I should play along

"Let the games begin"

"Lily" Cat muttered sleepily, I forgot that she was a light sleeper. "Are you talking to someone?"

"No Cat, I was just having a revelation" I went over and covered her back up.

The next morning I was up early like always, but now with a plan. I put my fiery red hair into corkscrew curls, and put nice glittery green eye shadow on that complimented my eyes. I put on the uniform and robes and walked out of the dorm with a mission.

I got down to breakfast and sat down. James sat further down the table. The morning owl post came, and with that came a letter from Petunia.

_Dear Lily,_

_Mom is making me tell you, she is actually sitting here and making sure I write this stupid letter to you. You know how you came home during the summer and I was dating my lovely Vernon. Well last week he asked me to marry him and of course I said yes. We will be getting married in December and you are not invited, because all you want to do is ruin my life you freak. I don't care what happens to you and don't even bother replying. For all I care, you can marry that Snape boy that you say you hate so much now. Why though, you two were never seen without the other. I never understood that, but now that you are at that school for freaks, I became popular. Until of course you came home for the summer. Oh and you know that boy Cade you are going out with, yeah well, he's sleeping around, seems like you were a fling after all._

_With all my despair,_

_Petunia DURSLEY_

I read the letter twice, and then I realized the tears, that were coming down my face. I broke up with Cade, but I really liked him. Also I'm not invited to her wedding and I was ruining her life, I wasn't doing that on purpose, why would I also, she signed in Dursley, so that is Vermin's last name I mean VERNON. I got up from the table and left the great hall. As I found an empty classroom I went into it and collapsed down onto the floor of it, I just couldn't take this.

A minute later I heard the door open, of course I just thought that maybe I didn't close it all the way, but after that I heard it close and felt a strong pair of arms, around me.

"Lily" the voice was that of James Potter, but it wasn't flirtatious or anything like that, just concerned. "What's wrong?"

I held the letter to him, completely for the first time letting my guard down, and letting myself trust him. "It's from my sister" I explained as his eyes scanned the page. The look on his face grew darker and his frown deepened as he read it.

"It'll be okay, just, I dunno I don't have any real experience with any siblings so-" He broke off and looked down.

"James" I murmured "Thank you"

He looked back up at me, a look of astonishment on his face. "For what"

I smiled at him, "for just being there, and when no one else noticed something was wrong, not even Nikki and Cat, you did, and instead of being an arrogant jerk like you usually are, you came to help." I made eye contact with him "But tell me one thing, was it because of this chase you planned out in your head, or do you actually like me"

"Lily, I did it because I think I'm half in love with you and the other half is scared to completely let myself fall in love with you." He gave me a look of adoration and I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, but only for a second. As I pulled away I smiled.

"James, I am not going to go out with you, because before I have my heart even more torn apart, I need to know that you will always be there. So I want to be you friend, before anything" I looked down and clamped my mouth shut, before my heart betrayed me.

"Friends first is okay I guess"

I watched as he stood up, he smiled and reached down a hand. I had to admit, running from love is completely an exhausting experience. I took his hand and got up.

"How bad do I look?" I asked, he gave me this very cocky grin.

"You always look lovely Lily"

I shook my head and walked out.

"Hey wait up" he called

"What?" I asked "Are you going to follow me into the bathroom?"

"Oh, erm no, of course not" he backed away. I laughed and went into the girl bathroom and of course, it was worse than I thought. My eyes were red and swollen, and my eyeliner and mascara were running down my face. I shook my head. I had my truce with James and the letter from Tuney. Today was doing to be interesting.

**Okay, I really want replies. Please push that big green button, ya know ya wanna.**

**Lily: WOW, James Potter, who would've thought**

**Me: everyone of course, I mean in the future you two have a kid together**

**Lily: WHAT!!! With that arrogant toerag**

**Me: oops, If that irks her I don't wanna know what happens when she finds out that she and James die and her son is sent to live with her sister, who then doesn't take care of him that well**

**Lily: WHAT!! **throws stuff around** **

**Me: **ducks and heads for cover** I should really learn to keep my mouth shut**


End file.
